Remmy, PLEASE!
by Actual Reality
Summary: Remus has to survive a day with Sirius, a Sirius who has had way too much sugar.


Story: Remmy, PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Muah ha ha ha , yes I own! You can't stop the Baka Duo!  
Ok, so J.K. Rowling can. Yah, we don't own Remus, Sirius, Harry or Draco.... But I will never loose hope!

Notes: Wow, I have a lot. Ok, lots of OOC's on this. Me and Chris wrote this before school started.... We were hyper on slurppies and listing to Grey Wolf practice (Chris' Dad, who we call Oz's band, he is the Guitarist) we were going to put this as a side story to 'Winter Solstice' but I think this would go better as a One-shot. RemusxSirius... you know SLASH.

Beware: EXTEREME SILLINESS.

Okey dokey, Story time,

Remmy, PLEASE

By: Chibi Bailey and Chris

I'm gonna surprise Chris by posting this story... She probably thought I was never going to post it! AND SIRIUS IS NOT DEAD! FOREVER, SIRIUS BLACK.

First part written by Bailey, second part written by Chris.

Sirius Black was sitting trying to pay attention... really he was. But instead, he was paying more attention to the contents of Remus Lupin's desk.

"Hey Remmy, did you know you have three bars of chocolate in your desk?"

"Sirius, yes, of course I knew that. I put them in there remember?" All class long he could hear his mate rummaging through the desk, and it was becoming distracting.

10 minuets later...

"Not anymore!" Sirius sing-songed.

"Not anymore what Siri?"

"No more chocolate!"

"You are all MY chocolate?" Not many things got Remus worked up. Very little amount of things, you could count them on one hand. Hurting Sirius, Harry or Draco, people discriminating against him, and people touching his chocolate. His mate just pushed him too far.

"I didn't do it on purpose." No, Remus would not give in... damn it. He was giving in to Sirius' 'puppy dog eyes' damn it. No one could say no to Sirius when he was like this, not even Remus himself.

"Professor, aren't we suppost to be learning something? Sirius, you have to listens to Remus too you know." Harry could see that this type of conversation either lead to them making out on the floor, or Remus getting so mad, he would leave the room, both options were not great for the class at the moment.

"Yes, right. I'm sorry about that, as I was saying..."

"Harry, you know you are being sooo obvious! We can see your hand you know!" Sirius said, obviously over the tiff he just had with his Remmy.

Harry looked up, with a full on blush spreading over his cheeks, but had no intention of moving his hand.

"You know full well public affection is not allowed here at Hogwarts" Sirius said with a smirk... "Remmy can you come over here?"

"If I do, will you let me teach the class?"

"Of course my Remmy!"

SMOOCH!!!

"Babe, I thought you said there was no public affection at Hogwarts. Kissing me in front of a class isn't public affection I presume?" Remus said calmly. There was just something about kissing Sirius that made everything ok.

Sirius stood up and wrapped his arms around Remus from the back, kissing his neck distractingly.

Sirius looked over Remus' shoulder and grinned at Harry. Harry just pouted and moved his hand up more on Draco's leg, causing him to squeak.

"Love I am trying to teach" Remus said softly.

"Trying to teach what?"

"Defense against the dark arts."

"Ok, you have my permission to continue"

"Love you Siri."

"Love ya too my Remmy."

(This part by Chris)

Remus went back to his lecture and Sirius sat down on top of the desk and waited. He kept himself busy by conjuring up little white birds with his wand, letting them fly around the room to land on the desk and disappear with a small "pop"

Apparently Sirius had gotten board with the white birds within five minuets, and gave a loud long sigh, causing the whole class to look at him and said, "Remmy, I'm board, I want a cookie!"

"Then go down to the kitchens and get one." Remus said calmly.

"No, no, no, no! That's no fun, YOU go get it!"

"Siri, I am trying to teach a class"

"If you don't get me one I will never be quiet!" Sirius said using his puppy-eyes

"Do you promise? You would actually be quiet if I did this?"

"UH-HUH!"

So, with that, Remus Lupin left to get his mate a cookie.

Back in the classroom, Sirius was in hysterics.

"I MISS REMMY!"

"He has only been gone for twenty seconds!" Draco said looking at his watch; he then paid Seamus the five galleons he owed him. Draco thought he would last at least one minuet.

"Oh" was all Sirius said, calming down.

20 seconds later...

"I MISS REMMY! NOW IT'S BEEN 40 WHOLE SECONDS!"

Ten minuets and a sobbing Sirius later, Remus came back into the room, with a chocolate chip and M&M cookie in hand.

"REMMY! Remmy Remmy Remmy Remmy!" yelled the bouncing form of the ex-convict Sirius Black.

Remus did the only thing he could do, while the whole class was looking at him, he shoved the cookie into Sirius' mouth.

"MMMM... Cookie! Thank you so much lovely!"

"Ok now, can I please teach the class?"

"Yep go ahead!"

And at that exact moment, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

A/N Well there ya go folks! Another on of the extremely happy hyper ficcies!  
See ya!  
-Bailey and Chris. 


End file.
